Skårsgard
The Republic of Skårsgard (SK: Der Sjórfende-Republik ab Skårsgard) is a country situated in North-Eastern Europe. The country is split into 12 different states or "Èrstand", two municipally-governed cities, and the capital city, Fjorhaven. The country covers an area of 457,000kmsq and has a largely temperate climate. The official language is Skårsgardian, being somewhat mutually with Icelandic, and is the primary language used on all public signs and notices, as of 2015 is it one of the few nations that has not Westernized its signs. Due to heavily enforced borders and strict immigration policies, the ethnic population is 98% Skarsgardian, with very few other nationalities to be found. Etymology The name Skårsgard is derived from the Old Norse words Skaare and Gauður meaning "Land of promise". Geography Skårsgard encompasses what was once Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Kalinigrad (Russia), Belarus, and North-eastern Poland. The Northern half of the country experiences a typical Scandinavian climate, with bitterly cold winters and warm pleasant summers. The topography is characterized by two large mountain ranges, the Nordhejfe , and the Bryskenstrad , which dominate the Skårsgardian skyline. Another impressive feature is the expansive Bystillikur, an arctic woodland protected under archaic Skårsgardian law, home to many species of wildlife including bears, deer, wild horses, and moose. The southern half of the country is more characteristically European, with sprawling acres of arable land, and temperate forests. The land here is substancially more flat that in the North, and subsequently is more densely populated, being home to 8 of the 10 largest cities in Skårsgard. The Karoniur lagoon is an outstanding area of natural beauty, from which the river Fjor flows into the capital city, Fjorhaven. History The nation that is now Skårsgard was originally a collection of kingdoms ruled by Jarls (Kings). During the unification period (800-900AD), all the kingdoms were united under one Great Jarl or Størjarl. Up till the 15th century, the area had been occupied by the Vikings until independance in 1484. The country grew as a world power until the 1800s when other competing nations such as Britain and France developed huge empires. The democratic government was overthrown in a Coup, and a dictatorship was founded by Kalle Størfrom. This lasted until 1945 (after German occupation) when the nation became democratic again, in a time called "The Decade of Enlightenment". After huge loans from Russia, Skårsgard developed into the economic superpower it is today over a period of just 70 years. Government Skårsgard is a federal socialist republic, with each of its 15 states (Erstand) being largely governed by a state government (Erstandreikur) that are elected every 5 years. There are three levels of government, Federal, Regional, and State. The nation is divided into several single-representative sectors. The federal government is composed of three branches, Legislative, Executive, and Judicial. Table showing the administrative divisions of Skårsgard. Fjorhaven, and the two municipal cities, are classed as Gestierenstäten. They are accorded greater devolved powers as a result of economic and cultural importance, and are therefore not under the legislation of region and state government. Regions The rest of the nation is primarily divided into Ømrade', or regions. '''Miðrunn '- Literally central plains, ''this forms the largest region and it largely flat arable land. Lakes and areas of forest are also to be found. It is often described as the economic powerhouse of the nation and borders the rest of Europe to the south. '''Fjalliður '- Meaning mountain region, this is the sparsest, coldest region, with large cities located on mountain plateaus. This is also a very popular tourist region, and encompasses the eastern Erstand with it's expansive tundra. 'Vesturströnd '- Translated as ''western coast, ''this is a beautiful, temperate forested region, with beautiful baltic beaches, as well as lush rolling prairies. '''Bystillikur Nord-Øst - The mysterious Bystillikur is the most ancient region of ''Skårsgard, located in the far north-east. Here, pagan monuments, medieval castles, fortress cities, sea-ports, and ancient universities are to be discovered among the craggy hilltops. The ancient woodland that sprawls across the region is recognised as one of the most historically important areas anywhere on the planet. Fjorhaven The capital city of Fjorhaven is further subdivided into various ''kanzen ''that are governed somewhat autonomously, in a similar manner to the governance of the two other gestierenstäten. '''Districts of Fjorhaven' Special Administrative District (Kèitur-adminstratsdistrikt), the seat of the executive, legislative, and judicial powers of Skårsgard -Bjorlenhólm Special Economic Zone (Kèitur-ekonomikurzonë), redeveloped brownfield land programme originating in the late 1990s that are given special autonomous powers due to their technological and economic importance to the city - Tyllakúrspark - Fenixskár Districts (Kanzen), the remaining 9 kanzen function in a similar way to the boroughs of London - Beyrunskór - Fjallrax - Annenborg - Heymársfallur - Bygginväll - Tósteven - St. Gyldir - Andersväll - Geruikensvár Education The Skårsgardian education system is consistently ranked as the top performing school system on the planet. High quality state education is provided from the age of 6 to 22 and Skårsgard purportedly spends the highest amount per capita on education. Hveniggeskolì '-' 'free preschool is provided between the ages of 3 and 6 for parents that require it '''Folkeskolì '- primary education between the ages of 6 and 11 '''Ègmannehvolurinn (inf. Sekondúr) - '''broad general secondary education between the ages of 11 and 16. There is a large focus on independent study, teamwork, leadership, physical fitness, and practical skills in order to permit students to find their educational path. The majority of s''ekondúr ''are large establishments with over 3000 students in order to facilitate a wide variety of educational disciplines. During the first two years of study, students follow a concrete programme of literature, mathematics, sciences, history, geography, computing, and languages in order to expose them to a wide variety of learning practices as well as knowledge sources. For the remaining three years, the students continue with fewer core subjects but are accorded more choice when it comes to optional subjects. At many s''ekondúr ''there are over 50 classes available, including astronomy, music production, geology, cryptography, Old Norse, and economics. Under the philosophy of the great (x), the grandfather of the Skårsgardian education system, the goal of s''ekondúr ''is primarily to teach students how to learn and become independent and curious thinkers, as well as transferring a practical knowledge of the subjects they choose. '''Ryðurhaskol'ì - ' 'Kolegiereskolì - ' The head of the state and head of government is called the President, the current president being Brynjár Iofúr Erriksen, and is elected every 7 years by parliament. The President presides over the Skårsgardian parliament, or Kongregur Skårsgardége, the sole constituent of the unicameral system. The Kongregur (as it is colloqially known) is comprised of 550 seats for regional politicians, a 7 seat presidential council (Presidentiurskonsel ), and a 3 seat council of constitution (Kongregursvetkonsel ). The Skårsgardian parliament meets in the Kongregurstag in Fjorhaven.